Wisła Kraków
Piotr Obidziński | manager = Vacant | coach = | currentleague = Ekstraklasa | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Ekstraklasa | lastposition = 9th | current = | website = http://www.wisla.krakow.pl/splash2/ }} Wisła Kraków (Polish pronunciation: ˈkrakuf) is a Polish football club based in Kraków. Wisła contends in Ekstraklasa, the top level of the Polish football league system. Wisła is one of the oldest and most successful Polish football clubs. It ranks third in the number of national titles won (13), behind Górnik Zabrze and Ruch Chorzów (14), and second in all-time victories. Wisła was founded in 1906 under the name TS Wisła (Polish Towarzystwo Sportowe Wisła). The club's coat of arms is a white star on a red background crossed by a blue ribbon. Wisła Kraków has been one of the most successful Polish football clubs in recent years, winning eight league championships since 1999. Along with league titles, Wisła also won the Polish Cup on four occasions. Wisła also enjoyed some success in European competition in the 1970s, reaching the quarter-finals in the 1978–79 European Cup and winning the UEFA Intertoto Cup in 1969, 1970 and 1973. History Birth of the club, 1906 Wisła Kraków was founded in May 1906 when students of the Second Practical School in Kraków, inspired by their professor Tadeusz Łopuszański, formed a football club.2 Early success: Polish champions, 1927–1928 In this first, historic season of the League, the fight for the championship was decided between two teams: Wisła Kraków and 1. FC Katowice. This rivalry was treated very seriously, not only by the two sides involved, but also by the whole nation. 1. FC was regarded as the team supported by German minority, while Wisła, at the end of this historic season, represented ambitions of all Poles. Some time in the fall of 1927 in Katowice, an ill-fated game between 1.FC and Wisła took place. Stakes were very high – the winner would become the Champion. Kraków's side won 2–0 and became the Champion. 1.FC finished second, third was Warta Poznań. In 1949, the club was renamed to Gwardia-Wisła Kraków. In 1955 the club returned to its original name, TS Wisła. In 1967, the club was once again renamed, to GTS Wisła, a name which held until 1990 when the club reverted to its original name, TS Wisła. In the late 1990s, the football section of the club was incorporated and was renamed Wisła Kraków SSA. The club has had its ups and downs, winning national championships and earning European qualification. It was also relegated to the second division on three occasions. Since the football section has been bought by Tele-Fonika Kable S.A. in 1998, the team has been far and away the most successful club in Poland, winning seven national championships and finishing in second place three times, totalling ten top two finishes in 12 years. At international level, Wisła has competed in all three of the European competitions. The club's greatest success came in the 1978–79 season, when Wisła was able to reach the quarter-finals of the European Cup, eventually to be knocked out by Malmö FF 3–5 on aggregate. Most recently, Wisła narrowly missed out on a chance to compete in the 2005–06 UEFA Champions League group stage, being defeated 4–5 by Panathinaikos after extra time.3 Wisła also twice reached the second round of the European Cup Winners' Cup in 1967–68 and 1984–85, falling 0–5 and 2–3 by Hamburger SV and Fortuna Sittard respectively. The White Star has competed ten times in the UEFA Cup. Category:Wisła Kraków Category:Clubs Category:Polish clubs Category:Ekstraklasa clubs